


Patience

by interpol



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Collars, Leashes, Nudity, Other, no actual sex though, since i don't name him, this can technically be about anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interpol/pseuds/interpol
Summary: "Stay put."





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> this is short as fuck honestly

"Stay put."

  
Without even thinking about it, you do as you're told. You watch as his legs leave your field of vision, fleeting. Kneeling patiently as ever, goosebumps appearing on your skin from the sensation of the cold floor touching your leg to the knee, you squeeze your eyes shut. Stroking up and down your exposed thighs out of a fidgety impatience, you squirm the slightest bit. It isn't long until the activity ceases and your hands are reaching towards your neck, slowly and gently.

  
The collar is leather, pleasant against your fingertips. A tiny shot of pleasure runs up your spine while you absentmindedly touch it, the strange satisfaction that comes being owned coming back to you in a small dose. Still unsure about what exactly he's going to do, your breathing picks up when you start thinking about the possibilities, but you stop yourself. Why try and figure it out? He knows what he's doing.

  
Staring straight ahead now, still waiting, breathing slower and feeling your bare chest rise and fall, your eyes shut again. Excitement and a touch of fear flows through you when the footsteps echo again in your ears, coming towards you.

  
Glancing up, you're greeted with him towering over you from your submissive position, something clenched tightly in his fist. He kneels down swiftly before roughly grabbing a handful of your hair and yanking back. A gentle gasp of pleasure escapes your lips from the pain. A soft clink can be heard while you're staring at the ceiling, completely in the dark as to what he's doing. Abruptly, the collar tugs sharply at your neck, yet you don't move an inch - he didn't tell you to.

  
As abruptly as he knelt down, he stands up and takes a step back. A long, black leash is wrapped around his hand to the wrist, and your eyes are immediately drawn to it. "Eyes up here," he says, voice low and commanding, snapping you out of your admiration. The collar tugs at your neck again, harsher this time.

  
"Come on."


End file.
